Seule parmi les étoiles
by ingrid-sora
Summary: Histoire inspirée de Shooting Star (4x18). Tina n'est pas dehors et se retrouve seule dans les couloirs de l'école. Amitié Blamtina Romance Tina-(surprise, surprise !)
1. Chapitre 1 : Un matin comme les autres

Shooting Star

Chapitre 1 : Un matin comme les autres

« Bon, commençons » annonça Will, en frappant dans ses mains.

Coup de feu.

Le professeur sursauta : c'est lui qui avait fait ça ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Deuxième coup de feu. Alors il comprit.

« Dispersez-vous et allez-vous cacher ! Vite ! » conseilla le professeur en essayant de conserver son calme.

Silence total. Les élèves n'osaient même plus bouger. Marley était envelopper dans les bras de Jake, Ryder regardait constamment son portable et Unique et Kitty fixaient le sol, les yeux remplis de larmes. Quant à Artie, il essayait désespérément d'allumer sa caméra, mais ses mains tremblaient sans cesse.

« Etaient-ce vraiment des coups de feu » demanda alors Blaine, coupant ainsi ce silence.

« Chut » lui répondirent les deux professeurs.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Will reprit en chuchotant :

« Prenez vos téléphones et annoncez sur Twitter, Facebook ou je ne sais quoi que nous sommes là. Prévenez le plus de monde possible. »

« Tina n'est pas là » s'inquiéta Blaine.

« Brittany non plus » répondit Sam en enfouillant sa tête dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, les portes se mirent à bouger : quelqu'un essayait de rentrer. L'inconnu essaya d'abord d'ouvrir la porte principale, puis la deuxième porte. Sans succès. Tout le monde dans la salle retint leur souffle en priant que la personne parte. Chose que la personne en question fit, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Si ça se trouve, ce n'était même pas le tireur » murmura Will à Beiste.

« Ne prenons aucun risque » lui répondit la Coach .

* * *

« Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi » s'énerva Tina en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas les appeler à voix haute car le tireur pourrait l'entendre. Elle fit donc demi-tour, mais s'arrêta subitement.

« Et si je les appelais » dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche. Mais son portable n'était pas là.

« Oh non, je l'ai oublié chez Blaine hier soir » paniqua la jeune asiatique. « Réfléchis, Tina, où pourrais-tu aller ? »

Puis elle se mit à courir en direction des cuisines.

* * *

ZzzZzzzZzz

« Qui est-ce ? » demandât Blaine à son meilleur ami.

« C'est Brittany » répondit le jeune homme en pianotant son portable « elle est dehors, elle a couru hors du lycée quand elle a entendu les coups de feu. Dieu merci ! »

« Demande-lui si elle a vu Tina »

« Attends, je lui demande »

Après quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures, le visage de Sam passa du soulagement à l'angoisse. « Elle n'est pas dehors».

**Voici ma première fan fiction. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire. N'hésitez à me partager ce que vous en pensez. J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres courts car je trouve que c'est plus plaisant à lire. **


	2. Chapitre 2 : La promesse

Chapitre 2 : Promets-le moi !

Tina était finalement arrivée dans la cuisine. La pièce était vide, quelques marmites avaient été oubliées sur le feu. L'adolescente eut le réflexe d'éteindre le feu : elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, sans pour autant en rajouter avec un incendie !

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le placard à balai pour se cacher, elle entendit un portable sonner. La sonnerie venait d'un sac posé à même le sol. Elle ouvrit rapidement le sac et prit le portable : Marley.

« C'est surement le portable de la mère de Marley »

Elle courut alors avec le portable vers le placard à balai, ferma la porte et répondit…

* * *

« Calme-toi Marley. Personne ne touchera ta maman, tout le monde l'adore »

Kitty essaya de rassurer Marley qui paniquait, mais en vain.

« Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas dans ce cas ! Ma mère répond tou… Maman ! » annonça alors Marley. « Tu réponds enfin ! »

« Marley » répondit une voix familière à la jeune femme.

« T-Tina » bafouilla Marley

En entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie, Blaine se redressa. Tina était encore vivante !

« Oui, c'est moi »

« Tina, as-tu vu ma mère ? »

« Elle n'est pas dans la cuisine. Je pense qu'elle est sortie par l'issue de secours car j'ai vu son bonnet à côté de la sortie de secours. Comme elle mène directement dehors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire »

Marley commença à pleurer de soulagement : sa mère était saine et sauve. Mais elle se souvint…

« Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu es toute seule ? »

« Oui. Je suis enfermée dans un placard à balai »

« Tu peux me la passer s'il-te-plaît » demanda Blaine à Marley

« Oui bien sûr. Tiens »

« Tina ? »

« Blaine ! »

La jeune fille commença à sangloter :

« Je suis désolée Blaine. J'ai été horrible ces derniers temps. Je suis tellement… »

« Ne pleure pas Tina, tu risques de te faire remarquer ! »

« Blaine, promets-moi qui si jamais… »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que… »

« Blaine ! »

Le jeune homme sentit alors couler des larmes sur ses joues.

« Promets-moi que tu lui diras toute la vérité »


End file.
